merc_storia_englishfandomcom-20200216-history
Party
Page in construction. A party is a group of 5 units to bring into battle. This page covers some basic recommendations for building a party. Party Organization Bonus Party Organization Bonuses (パーティ編成ボーナス) are bonuses applied to a team when it meets certain requirements. Bonuses include those that affect party members and those that affect party members' equipped monsters, and can be mix and matched. *Because seeds' attack power is increased, their skill effects also rise indirectly. who became a mid-range magician]] Moreover, it's possible to change a unit's reach through enabling Country Mind and setting assist units to a unit with a certain reach near each border between ranges. *Close-range unit with 45~50 reach → Mid-range with Flora/Sky Mind (+2 Reach) *Mid-range unit with 51~56 reach → Close-range with Western/Demise Mind (-2 Reach) *Mid-range unit with 145~150 reach → Long-range with Flora/Sky Mind (+2 Reach) *Long-range unit with 151~156 reach → Mid-range with Western/Demise Mind (-2 Reach) SP Bonus SP Bonus (SPボーナス) is bonus SP given to the party at the start of a quest. The more a unit is awakened and the higher their rarity, the more bonus SP they contribute. The amount of bonus SP that a unit contributes can be seen from the unit's main status page. Additionally, the pool can be further increased percentage-wise by matching the countries of party members. *2 units from the same country: +5% *3 units from the same country: +10% *4 units from the same country: +20% *5 units from the same country: +30% The percentages can be combined: *2 from the same and 2 from another: +10% *2 from the same and 3 from another: +15% Teambuilding Below are a few recommended line ups for general purpose use. Other activities like Inner and Tower require different approaches. About Weapon Types There are 7 weapon types: Slash , Stab , Strike/Smash , Bow , Magic , Gun and Heal . Each has different statistics. *'Slash': Can be melee or mid range. Medium/low elemental gap. Their status are quite different depends on their role (Zombie, DPS or Runner). Slash rune provides chance for instant death hit when the target has below 50% HP, however the trigger chance is low. *'Stab': Can be melee or mid range. Medium/low elemental gap. Overall good DPS dealers. Stab rune provides knockback and reset mob's attack. Many of them can become invincible as long as the monsters keep being pushed back and can't attack. *'Strike': Can be melee or mid range. Medium/low elemental gap. most melee strikers have somewhat low DPS and a bit more tolerable on mid strikers. Strike rune provides chance of freezing monster's movement speed and decreasing their defense. Mid strikes are quite useful in many events. *'Bow': DPS type, mid or long range only. Medium elemental gap. They are heavy damage dealers, somewhat weak without Soul/Spirit/Break pets. Archer rune provides chance for critical hits, which deal even higher damage. Not suitable for swamp scattering. *'Magic': DPS type, mid or long range only. They have high elemental gap, damage output is quite neutral compare to Bow and Gun. Mage rune provides decent knockback against swamp of mobs but depend on monster's toughness. Decent for scattering swamps. *'Gun': DPS type, mid or long range only. Can deal quick and steady damage. They have low elemental gap, easily increase weaker elemental to 100% using elemental runes in most cases. Gun rune provides splash damage. Good at swamp scattering. *'Heal': Can be mid or long range. They do not attack normally, the long-ranged ones can, but need a certain rune. Strong elemental damage matches with their element. Important parameters to judge them are their number of hit/targets and attack rate. Basics Single Element Team A party consists of 5* units with the same element ( , , , , ). It's recommended to bring all 5 diferent weapons for Varieties bonus, as well as at least 1 mid-ranged unit for mid range bonus. A variation for this team is double elemental team in case there are not enough unit for single elemental team. This set up need a 2 attributes soul pet to power-up everyone, but the skill effect is way weaker than single soul pet. Weapon Team A party consists of units of the same weapon type: *Slash: & : combination of critical hits and instant deaths. *Stab: & : in theory this team is invincible because of its knockback effect. *Strike: & : combination of splash damage and perma-freeze enemies. A healer can be brought here as well. It's recommended to use 5 units of different elements for Rainbows bonus, as well as mid range bonus for general use. Sometimes it's not necessary to bring all units with the same weapon type. Some variations include a tank + 4 DPS units of different type from the tank, or mid strike units with mage or archer units. Country Team This team works by the use of Country Soul pets. It's best to use this set up in point gathering events. This is basically elemental or weapon team, but all units come from the same country. This is the only way to have both rainbow and varieties bonuses at the same time. Zombie Tank : See Zombie Tank Guide for more detail. Zombie tank is a tank that can withstand high damage, they are almost invincible with the use of a healer. They often have high health and toughness in exchange for lower DPS and close attack range. Normally they can be paired with 4 DPS units to block all damage. Recommended runes to give to them are Life Rune, Toughness Rune, Endure Rune and Healing Rune. But DPS units should be long-ranged only, unless the player can airshield both them and the zombie. Rune Composition It's best to have all rune slots of any unit used in quests unlocked. If the unit's rarity is below 5, you can use Country Mind to add an extra rune slot if needed. Through Rune, you can set automatically equipped runes. :See Rune for more detail on runes. Below is a suggested runes table for units based mostly on their range or mixed with speed/toughness. Pet Composition :See Skill Types for more information about skills. Pets, otherwise known as Seeds (シード), are monsters that can be equipped to a unit to deal damage and/or invoke skills during questing. Generally, it is essential to have at least one Soul pet and one Break pet. Depending of the type of quest, it may be necessary to use other kinds of skills. Normal quests usually have one main element and a secondary element, either strong or weak to the main element. If the quest is too difficult when using one kind of attribute break pets (such as in later Chapelleur's Magic Book stages), try using dual attribute break or a second break skill strong against the secondary element. Like the above, if a combination just isn't working, try mixing and matching different skills (and/or different units and runes) that can be advantageous for that quest. :This section is incomplete. Practice Quest Clearing Team Generally, depending on the nature and difficulty of the quest, it's fine to use a general team, single element (depending on the quest element) or weapon team, with a tank or without, all mages or units you like, and so forth. In 1-stage quests where boss monsters appear without giving you a chance to collect SP, a zombie tank or midstrike unit is advisable. However, if you want to quickly move through a quest, it's advisable to equip Speed Runes and/or make use of Slipstream bonus (+20 movement speed), especially when farming materials and gold from Daily Quests. You can leave it at that and leave the game on standby, but if you have no healer and/or your close-range unit isn't strong enough and you want to go even faster, you can equip your party members with monsters with high attack to plow through stages, although this way is more tedious. Guild War Team During Guild War (Guild Battle), since you usually face 3+ monsters at typically high pray (especially in higher ranks) at once, it's good to have a Zombie Tank to withstand damage and 3-4 multi-target DPS. Alternatively, instead of a zombie tank, you can bring along a midsmash (mid-range strike) unit or two with Fixate Rune and a high chance to paralyze (121+ reach?). If you're only attacking the single-element gate, you can opt for a single-element team and depending on how fast you can defeat each incoming monster, more powerful single-target DPS. Raid Team :See Raid for more information. Since during Raid you are trying to deal as much damage as possible under a time limit, it is best to include as much DPS as possible--that means, replace your healer with a 4th DPS. From here, if you have a tank or zombie tank as your single close-range unit, you can continuously Airshield and/or equip them with a Healing Rune to continuously recover HP. Additionally, to further maximize damage output, it's recommended to have Berserk Runes equipped, which increase ATK the more HP is lost (see Rune#cite_note-0). At the start of the quest, if using a tank or midsmash and a berserk rune setup, you should pull them back and preferably align them in a straight line for your DPS units to be closest to the monster as possible and receive damage, then pull them back, bring back your tank or midsmash, and then bring back your DPS. You can also control how much HP they have left by using Healing Runes. If your units get one hit KO'd, you can reduce units' damage received by: *Using Terror Roar pet skill, or *Using Attribute Wall pet skill, or *Equipping Attribute Guards and/or Life Runes *Using synthesized Runes Your raid team/rune setup may look something like this: *Tank: Healing, Fixate/Exant, Toughness, Endure, Life, Berserk/Quick *DPS: Archer (if bow), Berserk, Attack, Quick, Attribute Rune *Midstrike instead of Tank: Fixate, Berserk, Quick, Attack, Attribute Rune *Midslash: Exant, Berserk, Quick, Attack, Attribute Rune It is best to bring 4 Bow DPS to make use of Archer Runes to add a chance of dealing criticals (×1.5 damage) per unit. However, it may be preferred to make use of the weapon bonus instead, especially in later Raid levels, depending on what units you have available. Depending on the reach and/or range of the raid monster, and if you have a midsmash unit, you can have them continuously paralyze the boss with (usually) no further action needed, although you may need to continuously pull back your midsmash unit to reset their attack animation to manually increase chances of fixate rune activation, especially if your fixate rune isn't powerful enough and/or the weapon rune counter isn't high enough. If you think you can reach the half-HP mark with time to spare during the time limit, you could also bring a midslash unit for a chance of instant kill, or a better chance if you call slash help group units. * When used by mid-range units, fixate rune activation increases with decreasing reach.https://xn--cckza4aydug8bd3l.gamerch.com/%E3%83%AB%E3%83%BC%E3%83%B3%E4%B8%80%E8%A6%A7 * Exant rune activation increases with decreasing enemy HP.https://xn--cckza4aydug8bd3l.gamerch.com/%E3%83%AB%E3%83%BC%E3%83%B3%E4%B8%80%E8%A6%A7 List of mid-range Strike units :Last updated 2018/10/15. *There are currently no Strike units who can become mid-range through Country Mind. *Since there is one boss without multiple parts in Raid, refer to "single DPS". You can search for units according to their attributes and sort them by DPS with Yuga Lab's unit database. Guild Raid Team :See Guild Raid for more information about boss conditions. The Guild Raid boss comes with several parts, so units with more simultaneous attacks (more targets) deal more damage. Since the number of parts will always be 3 or more, it's best to assemble your GR team with DPS with 3 targets or more. *However, say a boss has 3 parts and your DPS unit can attack 5 targets at once--2 attacks will be lost, and so their total DPS would be reduced to ((ATK÷ATK speed)×3) (3 being the number of boss's parts). *In addition, bullets affected by a Penetrate Rune will not penetrate through the boss's parts. Depending on what units you have, you can use whatever team both works for you and deals the most damage within the time limit. Like in Guild War/Battle, make use of Help Group relief units to your advantage! Since you can choose the amount of HP to focus on before attacking the boss, you can use a slash tank or midslash and/or slash (and heal, depending on your setup) assists with Exant Runes to possibly deal more damage through instant kill. Whichever the team setup, if you have a Paralyze Assault/s pet, you'll want to make room for it to paralyze the boss in its barrage attack pattern to maximize your damage. It may be mundane early on, but in later levels, without a healer, the monster's barrage attack will quickly drain your party's HP. Instead of replacing a damage dealer with a healer, call upon your help group. Finally, because the boss's element changes every 5 levels, it's wise to set automatic equipment (runes). Example Party Drafts *Zombie Tank, Healer, 3 DPS * Midsmash, 4 DPS *5 Mage DPS ( Sorcery Rune to knockback, but may fail depending on the boss's toughness) *Can insert Midslash Restricted Team Weapon restriction is a type of restriction that appears on certain kinds of quests, including Chapelleur's Magic Book, where its back page stages will also have party restrictions, whether it be by units' gender, age group, affiliation, or total number of stars in a party. In addition to these restrictions, there are effects such as slip damage and time limits that reset each stage, and skill (attribute break) restriction in Challenge quests. You will have to form your party and/or seed skills to work with these conditions. This unit sorting menu, which can be accessed through Unit → Refine (絞り込み, at the top), is handy for when you want to search for units with specific attributes. A translation of this menu can be found on Button Translation. If you're having trouble with the time limit of a quest, consider making your team move faster, (through runes, mind (Animal & Dinosaur), and/or organization bonus), hit harder (if possible), and/or bring along a Time Extend pet. To counter slip damage, you can do several things: *Bring a healer, *Set Slip Damage -20% Country Minds (Tropical or Snow Mind), *Keep your units at lower Guts during questing and increase their Guts to recover HP, and/or *Equip Healing Runes (?) In order to better fit higher rarity units in a star-restricted party (usually doesn't exceed 15 stars), substitute one party slot with a 1★ unit. :Section is incomplete. Help Group Runes Reference